1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel ligands that are antagonists of the RAR receptors. This invention also relates to a process for preparing such novel ligands and to their formulation into pharmaceutical compositions for use in human or veterinary medicine, or, alternatively, into cosmetic compositions.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Compounds with activity of retinoid type (vitamin A and its derivatives) are widely described in the literature as having activity in cell proliferation and differentiation processes. These properties give this class of compounds great potential in the treatment or prevention of numerous pathologies, and more particularly in dermatology and cancer. Many biological effects of retinoids are mediated by modulating the nuclear retinoic acid receptors (RAR).
The RAR receptors activate transcription by binding to DNA sequence elements, known as RAR response elements (RARE), in the form of a heterodimer with the retinoid X receptors (known as RXRs).
Three subtypes of human RARs have been identified and described: RARα, RARβ and RARγ.
The prior art includes a large number of chemical compounds with inhibitory activity on receptors of RAR type. Among the prior art references that may be mentioned, for example, are U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,413, which describes triaromatic compounds, U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,878, which describes stilbene compounds, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,128, which describes a family of bicyclic or tricyclic molecules.